


Unexpected

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Aoi is sexy and he knows it, Cocky Aoi, Cute, Embarrassed Kai, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, I can't write anything without adding some Uruki to it :3, Kai is adorable, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: When Takanori dragged Yutaka with him at a party full of college students, the latter could never have expected that he'd have a good time. Until a certain raven-haired started talking to him.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing Aoi in this one! And yes, apparently I have to mention my OTP (Uruki) in everything, I'm sorry :')  
> Enjoy~!

Yutaka was sitting on a couch, watching the people around him. Occasionally he caught a glimpse of his best friend, but the shorter man was too absorbed in his college student boyfriend and was having too much fun to spare him a glance.  
  
To be honest, he just wanted to leave. Everyone was drinking, dancing, having a great time; he was just sitting there, the only high school student (apart from his best friend) in a sea of college students.  
  
"Well aren't you the soul of the party."  
  
Yutaka looked up and to the right, following the sound of that unique voice. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. There was a guy standing over him, medium height, thin but not too skinny, with a cocky smirk on his lips. His hair was black as night and he was wearing a lip ring. Yutaka felt like he was looking at an exotic bird, mysterious and beautiful.  
  
The new guy sat next to him, red plastic cup in hand and lips still stretched into a smirk. Yutaka knew that he was looking too hard but he couldn't help it.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Um, I came here with my friend. His boyfriend invited him and he kinda dragged me along," he said and bit his lower lip nervously. "I better stay sober for the drive home."  
  
"Who's your friend?" the raven-haired asked and took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Takanori--"  
  
"Matsumoto?" Upon the look of confusion and surprise, the raven carried on. "His boyfriend, Kouyou, is my best friend. He talks about his chibi a lot." A mixture between a smirk and a fond smile.  
  
"Oh, I see." Yutaka wanted to keep the conversation going and the raven with him, but he didn't know how to proceed. He was usually very sociable and talkative; but with this guy next to him he felt awkward.  
  
"I'm Yuu, by the way. Yuu Shiroyama."  
  
Yuu - short and cute. Yutaka smiled at the sound of the name, glad that the other was not letting their interaction die out just yet.  
  
"I'm Yutaka Tanabe," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Another smirk was thrown his way. "So proper," he teased. "Don't be so uptight, Yuta."  
  
The younger boy looked down, certain that he was blushing. He almost always asked people to call him by his first name, but this was different. It felt like a nickname; not quite an endearment but still kind of intimate.  
  
"I don't think you'll need to stay sober by the way," Yuu continued. Upon receiving another confused look, he further explained, "I doubt your friend will go back to his place. He's gonna spend the night with Kouyou. So, no need for you to drive him."  
  
"Oh. Right." Yutaka supposed he should have expected this, but still. What was he supposed to do now? He had driven his friend here but apparently his services would no longer be required. And he had once again lost Takanori in the sea of people.  
  
"Want to go somewhere else?"  
  
Yutaka was glad he didn't have a drink with him because he would have choked on it. His eyes widened for a moment. Was this guy, this cool college student, this gorgeous raven-haired asking him out? No way.  
  
"I... Um... "  
  
Yuu grinned. "You're really cute," he commented, making the younger one blush again. "Come on, I don't bite. Much."  
  
Yutaka really didn't want to give himself false hope or anything but it really felt like the other one was flirting with him. At the very least, he was being very friendly and teasing. And cocky. This was someone who knew just how good he looked and how much people would love to get to know him better.  
  
"Umm, okay," Yutaka replied in the end. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"There's this nice little café that's open until really late - or, well, very early I guess. After that? I suppose we'll see."  
  
The grin on Yuu's face was full of promise but his dark eyes were gentle. He was interested in the younger but he wasn't going to push things.  
  
Yutaka nodded. "Okay," he agreed, feeling that his night was turning out a lot better than he could have possibly hoped for and wondering just where it might lead. "Just let me find Takanori and tell him--"  
  
The older one snorted a laugh. "Do you really expect to find him among all those people any time soon?" he questioned, gesturing with the hand that was still holding the cup to the room. "And even if you do, do you really think he'll appreciate the interruption? You might even see something that will scar you for life."  
  
Yutaka looked at him. The humour that was evident on his face made him more real, still stunning but also approachable. He had never felt such sudden and intense attraction to anyone, male or female; and that feeling was only growing stronger.  
  
"You're right," he admitted and Yuu wore a smug smile, clearly pleased with himself. "I guess I'll just text him."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The café was small and very easy to miss if you didn't know it was actually there. It was cozy and welcoming with an atmosphere that made you feel like you were hanging out at a friend's house. Yutaka appreciated the place very much - but not as much as the company.  
  
"Do you like it?" Yuu asked.  
  
"Yes, very much."  
  
The corners of Yuu's mouth turned upwards into a pleased and warm smile. "It's cute, isn't it? But not as cute as you."  
  
The younger boy tried to hide his blush (how many times had the other even made him blush in the short time of their acquaintance?) by looking at the menu. He could feel Yuu watching him but he could not meet his eyes.  
  
When the waitress came over to their table to take their orders, Yutaka asked for a cup of hot chocolate and Yuu got black coffee and a slice of carrot cake. Yutaka couldn't help but notice that the waitress seemed to have taken a liking to the raven and the raven only seemed to add to it by giving her one of his sexy smirks.  
  
No, Yutaka was not jealous. Not at all. Obviously.  
  
They fell to idleless chatter as they waited for their order. Yuu had a confident air that drew the listener's full attention on him effortlessly; but he was also a very good listener himself. Even when their orders arrived, he remained more focused on the younger one on the opposite side of him.  
  
Until he tried the carrot cake.  
  
Yuu actually moaned, right there in the thankfully empty café. And damn, Yutaka would be a liar if he said that sound didn't do things to him. "This is the best fucking cake I've ever had," he said after he had swallowed his bite. "You have to try it."  
  
"Wait, what?" Yutaka went from admiring the other's blissful face to seeing a fork with a bit of carrot cake approach his face.  
  
"Come on, open up," Yuu said and there was that smirk again.  
  
The younger one opened his mouth and let the other feed him. Wow, he hadn't been exaggerating. This cake was heavenly, more delicious than any cake had the right to be.  
  
"It's amazing," he agreed.  
  
"I know. Oh, hold on."  
  
And before Yutaka knew what was going on, the raven was leaning over the table, his face coming closer and closer to Yutaka's. The latter gulped and felt a thumb softly caress the corner of his mouth. Then, Yuu was back on his seat as if nothing had happened, leaving Yutaka slightly breathless.  
  
Yuu licked his thumb, his dark eyes never leaving Yutaka's as he sucked on the tip of his digit. "You had a bit of cream cheese," he explained.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When they exited the café (Yuu had refused to let him pay for his chocolate) Yutaka felt a pang of sadness. Their night (more like early morning) together was coming to an end. They would probably just part ways and never see each other again. Unless Takanori dragged him along somewhere else in order to see his boyfriend; Yutaka realised that he wouldn't really mind if that happened again, not if it meant he might see Yuu once more.  
  
"So, um, this was fun," he said, biting his bottom lip, eyes cast downwards.  
  
When a few seconds passed with no reply, he looked up. And then, Yuu's arms were around him and his lips were attacking his. Yutaka was shocked at first, but he quickly melted inside the other's embrace. He wound his arms around the other's neck and responded to the kiss. Yuu's lips were soft and talented; the lip ring felt cold against his flesh and a little strange but also nice and exciting. Yuu's warm and wet tongue contrasted with the cool metal in a delicious way and Yutaka couldn't help but moan inside the other's mouth.  
  
Yuu broke the kiss for much needed air but he didn't take his hands off the other's waist. "This was even more fun," he said teasingly.  
  
Yutaka licked his lips, tasting the raven on them. He nodded, not really trusting his voice at that particular moment.  
  
"I want to see you again," Yuu carried on. "If you agree with that."  
  
Yutaka smiled brightly. Not only did Yuu want to see him again but he was also being a perfect gentleman about it.  
  
"Yes," he said and the smile he received in response was the brightest thing in the darkness that surrounded them. 


End file.
